


eat that up it's good for you

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food, Food Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, louis centric, this is a hot mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘so how’s this going to go?’ louis looks around at his four boys, all kneeling on the bed in their pants, gazes trained on his naked body by the pillows. he blushes but keeps his stare steady, eyes flitting from boy to boy in equal turn. liam and zayn look at each other, quirking their eyebrows and shrugging until liam turns back with a wicked grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eat that up it's good for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarcasticfluentry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfluentry/gifts).



> i hate everything i didn't want to do this but i did and everyone harassed me the whole time and i regret everything. this is all emma's fault okay the title is from the song by the same name. as per usual i have't proofread hopefully there aren't too many mistakes and idk i'm just going to go fuck bye you can find me on tumblr at [teacupchipmunk](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com) .xx

It’s not a thing. No matter what anyone says, it definitely is not a thing. It’s no big deal for Louis to like when his friends feed him and let him lick their fingers clean. It’s perfectly normal to dream about them feeding him and overwhelming him with attention and touches and letting him lick things off their cocks and. Okay so maybe it is a thing. 

***

It started out innocently enough, the boy’s all out to lunch at a small sandwich shop they’ve been frequenting since their first year of uni. He’s sitting next to Zayn, glancing longingly at the last little bit of his frosted scone. Harry on his other side pokes him in the ribs, causing him to let out an undignified squeak and glare at him.

"Zayn why don’t you give him the rest of that, look at the little hearts in his eyes," Harry smirks while the other boy grabs his hair and yanks. Zayn looks from Louis down to his plate and picks up the treat, holding it up with a quirked eyebrow. Louis rolls his eyes, reaching for the treat only to have it snatched back. He looks at the other boy with a small pout, confused for a second before Zayn holds it back out and it dawns on him.

"Oh for fucks sake," he growls, leaning forward to take the scone in his mouth, chewing and eyeing the bits of frosting still clinging to the other boy’s fingers. He goes back in, tonguing at the sweetness until all he tastes is warm skin. Settling in his chair again he licks at his lips, humming contentedly before finding all the boy’s eyes on him. He shrugs, going back to his sandwich, ignoring when they exchange a wide-eyed look.

***

Things only escalate from there, all the boys taking turns offering him different foods, a collective gasp when he licks the remnants off their fingers. It’s been happening for months when they all sit and discuss it in Louis and Harry’s living room.

"So," Liam leans back, taking a swig of beer before resting the bottle on his thigh. "Is it like a y’know… thing for you?"

Louis looks at him, and then at the rest of the boy’s, from where he's curled up in the corner of their couch.

"I," he clears his throat, cheeks flushing and fingers fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "I don’t know?"

Niall scoots a bit closer to him, resting a hand on the back of his neck comfortingly. Zayn looks up from where he was nosing at Harry’s hair while the younger boy has his face pressed to Zayn's collarbones.

"We’ve all talked about it and like. Basically we all really like feeding you things," there’s a murmur of agreement and Harry picks his head up to finish for him.

"Basically we want to feed you things in a sexy way," he drops his head back, eyelids drooping, tired and snuggly. Louis snorts even as his cheeks flame brighter, hands now twisting together and sweaty.

"I’m not sure that’s something you can make sexy," he mumbles, squirming and looking down at the carpet. Niall squeezes the warm skin at the back of his throat, making a soft sympathetic sound in the back of his throat.

"You know what we mean, Lou," he pulls the other boy in to cuddle into his side. Louis inhales deeply and nods his head, hiding his face while the other boys smile and settle in, turning a film on.

***

"So how’s this going to go?" Louis looks around at his four boys, all kneeling on the bed in their pants, gazes trained on his naked body by the pillows. He blushes but keeps his stare steady, eyes flitting from boy to boy in equal turn. Liam and Zayn look at each other, quirking their eyebrows and shrugging until Liam turns back with a wicked grin.

"I believe I’ll be on the chocolates," he nudges Niall next to him, giving him a significant look. Zayn speaks up from where he’s lounging against Harry’s legs, head tilted and eyes blown.

"I wanna play with your nipples. Get ‘em nice and red and pretty," Louis squirms in place, clearing his throat and looking back to Niall.

"I’d love to suck your cock," he shrugs nonchalant, playing with the waistband of his boxers. Harry leans over to poke him in the shoulder, stupid grin in place. He looks back over to Louis, putting his hand back onto Zayn’s chest.

"I can start off by your head, kissing you or something I don’t know. But I’d love to get the chance to eat you out if that’s alright," he presses the heel of his free hand to his dick behind Zayn’s neck, hissing in a sharp breath and whimpering when Liam pulls his hand away.

"Patience, babe," he tuts, prodding Harry in the arse until he grumbles and shimmies up the bed, all of them stripping their pants on the way. Zayn inches up on louis’ other side, Niall settling between the older boy’s legs as Liam takes the spot at the top of the bed, pulling Louis' head into his lap, box of chocolates balanced on the pillow next to him. 

They all spread Louis out, his left arm over Harry’s lap, their hands clutched together, right resting up on Liam’s knee while Zayn has Louis' right leg held up with a firm grip under his thigh. Niall rests Louis' other leg over his shoulder and leans down to suck teasingly at the base of his cock while he squirms his hips and closes his eyes. He can feel Harry leaving soft little pecks along the line of his fringe, already sweaty and sticking to his forehead. Liam grabs a sweet and holds it to his lips, Louis biting it to taste a sharp sweet caramel, chewing slow as Niall licks him from base to tip. Zayn leans down to suck one of his nipples into his mouth just as Liam’s giving him something chewy and coconut, the white sticky and rough on his tongue. He nearly chokes, swallowing hastily and wiggling his hips as Niall’s tongue teases under the head.

The next sweet is a chocolate covered cherry, the pink viscous liquid inside spilling out over his lips and Liam’s fingers, the smaller boy licking away as much as he can. Harry leans over to get the rest, kissing him deep while Zayn moves to his other nipple and Niall takes him in proper. Zayn bites his left nipple, twisting the other one hard when he’s got a powdered truffle at his lips, making him sneeze. The other boy’s laugh fondly at his confused look before he’s leaning up to grab the vanilla treat. Niall tongues at the head for a bit while Liam gives him a melty marshmallow filled sweet, Harry kissing under his eye and brushing soft fingers down his side. He’s just sucking melted chocolate off Liam’s fingers as he freezes and comes hard, grabbing at Liam and Harry’s biceps.

Zayn lets his leg down, letting him relax into the bed for a few seconds before Harry and Niall switch places, the taller boy settling between Louis’ thighs, going straight in and licking over his rim, making him whine high in his throat. He wants to yank the other boy’s head away, but the other boys hold him tight, even as he struggles, shaking and whimpering, crying back into his temple. He turns his head when Liam holds out a rich truffle, huffing and squeezing his eyes shut. He kicks out his foot and Zayn grabs behind his knee again, Niall already holding the other up, smoothing his fringe off his face and coaxing him into accepting the sweet even as he sobs. Harry licks in deeper, nuzzling his nose into his perineum and humming appreciatively. He tries to wrench his hands out of Liam’s grip, sobbing and shaking as he comes onto the soft of his belly. They all rub at his strained limbs, muttering small encouragements. Liam strokes at his jaw, urging the smaller boy to meet his eyes.

"C’mon lou, you’ve come twice now, i think it’s our turn, what do you think?" Liam gets up, setting the bowl of sweets on the side table. Louis sits up shakily, getting onto his knees by where Liam’s standing by the edge of the bed, sucking his cock into his mouth. Zayn grabs a bottle of chocolate sauce, dripping it over the exposed part of Liam’s cock where it’s not in Louis’ mouth. It smears onto his lips and cheeks, a bit getting on his nose. He pulls off, stroking the sauce so it’s even, licking and sucking harder at the other boy’s dick, inhaling sharp through his nose as Zayn pours some over his face as he goes down. He can feel it dripping in his eyelashes, down his cheeks, and onto his throat, pooling a bit in the dip between his collarbones. Liam groans, jacking himself off a few times before he’s coming on the smaller boy’s face. Niall takes the bottle, squeezing until there’s the thick chocolate dripping down louis’ chest and onto his thighs, still all over his face, a little bit matting the hair at his fringe.

"So pretty lou," Harry thumbs a bit of come and sauce from under his eye, letting his hand drift to his jaw, pulling him gently. Louis laves at the head of his cock, eyes heavy and tired, sucking down and swallowing around him. The other boy only lasts a few more minutes before he’s pulling Louis back to add to the mess on his face. The smaller boy collapses back onto the bed, breathing hard and looking up at where Zayn and Niall are wanking each other over his face. His skin feels heavy, sticky and weighed down but pleasant, a warm buzz in his chest. Someone’s damp finger circles his nipple, making him shift back, trying to scoot up the bed.

"Please boys I’ve got some dignity," Louis mumbles, feeling too many hands to count spreading the cool chocolate over his skin. He squirms when a sticky sauce covered finger runs up his dick.

"D’you think you can come for us again babe?" Niall licks over his chest, pausing to suck on his nipple until he’s panting wetly. He shakes his head, thinking a moment before reluctantly nodding. The boy’s all smile encouragingly, getting their hands back on him, lifting him up until he’s propped up, leaning on Niall’s chest, Zayn crowded in behind him with the other boy’s at his sides. They all alternate palming at his dick, trailing teasing touches up the backs of his thighs, over his shoulder blades. A few tears of exertion drip through the sauce and cream smeared all over his face, a weak whimper falling from his lips as he comes, barely a dribble. Niall thumbs it away, sticking his finger in Louis’ mouth for him to suck lazily on. He slumps boneless, letting them all coo over him, helping him off the dirty sheets and into the shower. When they’re all clean Niall and Louis take Harry’s bed, Liam taking their recliner and Zayn and Harry squeezing onto their couch. Louis’ last thought before he drifts off is, well.

He hopes this can continue being a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> welp


End file.
